Card
by Kim Jong Min
Summary: Semua berawal dari permainan kartu dan ide gila Jongdae "Hey perjanjiannya kan harus menuruti yang menang!" Its ChenMin XiuChen XiuminxChen GS! NC! Typo(s)!


**WARNING: FF ini ada bagian NCnya jadi yang gasuka NC jangan dibaca oke?^^**

**.**

**Card**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

"Dae-ie,kenapa kita disini?" Tanya Minseok pada namjachingunya,Jongdae.

"Ayolah,aku penat kalau berlama lama ada di keramaian seperti itu" sahut Jongdae.

Sekarang mereka sedang ada di sebuah kamar hotel. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan kakak Jongdae yang bernama Junmyeon,sejak tadi siang Jongdae ditugaskan menyambut tamu tamu dan mengobrol dengan mereka hingga malam begini. Beruntung ada yeojachingunya yang juga diundang di acara itu. Berhubung sedari tadi Jongdae sudah jenuh dengan keramaian dan campuran antara suara musik,pembawa acara dan suara para tamu yang sangat banyak itu akhirnya Jongdae memutuskan untuk menyewa salah satu kamar hotel yang ada di atas tempat resepsi pernikahan kakaknya.

"Apa ibumu sudah tau?" Tanya Minseok.

"Aku bilang kalau aku mau refreshing" kata Jongdae.

"Refreshing kenapa malah menyewa kamar hotel? Harusnya kita jalan jalan" kata Minseok.

"Aku malas harus ganti baju lagi,Minnie. Lagi pula kalau ada apa apa di pernikahan Junmyeon hyung kita tinggal turun" kata Jongdae.

"Ya baiklah aku mengalah. Lalu sekarang kau mau apa? Makan? Nonton?"

"Aniyo,aku sudah kenyang. Dan aku tidak mood menonton film" kata Jongdae.

"Baiklah beri tau aku apa yang kau mau" kata Minseok.

"Bagaimana kalau main kartu? Sudah lama kita tidak main kartu" kata Jongdae.

"Hmm boleh juga. Ayo"

Jongdae dan Minseok duduk bersebrangan dengan meja kecil sebagai pembatasnya.

"Baiklah ayo mulai" kata Minseok.

Sudah sekitar 30 menit mereka bermain dan tidak ada yang mengalah.

Tidak ada suara disana,keduanya masih serius bermain kartu.

"YES! AKU MENANG~" Minseok berteriak girang karena berhasil mengalahkan Jongdae.

"Yah! Aku ulang lagi" kata Jongdae.

"Mana bisa begitu,aku yang menang" kata Minseok.

"Kali ini yang kalah harus menuruti yang menang" kata Jongdae. Minseok nampak berpikir sejenak.

"Hmm boleh lah boleh" kata Minseok.

Akhirnya mereka mengulang permainan dan kali ini terlihat jauh lebih serius.

"AKU MENANG LAGI~~" kata Minseok dengan bangganya.

"Baiklah baiklah apa yang kau mau?" Kata Jongdae.

"Pakai ini" Minseoo mengeluarkan lipstick dari tas pestanya.

"Mwo?! Tidak mau!" Kata Jongdae.

"Harus mau! Kan kau yang bilang yang kalah harus menuruti semua permintaan yang kalah" kata Minseok.

Akhirnya Jongdae hanya pasrah bibirnya dipakaikan lipstick berwarna merah terang oleh Minseok.

"Aigoo lihatlah betapa cabtiknya namjachingu seorang Kim Minseok" kata Minseok dengan senyuman gelinya.

"Awas ya akan kubalas kau,ayo main lagi" kata Jongdae.

"Coba saja kalau bisa haha ayo siapa takut" kata Minseok dengan bangga.

Sepertinya keberuntungan sedang tidak memihak ke Jongdae,kali ini Minseok meraih kemenangannya lagi.

"Aku menang lagi kan~ apa kubilang~" Minseok tersenyum bangga ke arah Jongdae.

"Baiklah kau mau apa?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Aku mau... lamar aku secepatnya" kata Minseok.

"Mwo? Aku belum ada persiapan" kata Jongdae membulatkan matanya.

"Aku tidak minta sekarang,tapi secepatnya pabo!" Kata Minseok mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah nanti aku pikirkan. Ayo lagi" kata Jongdae. Sebenarnya belakangan ini dia memang punya pikiran untuk melamar Minseok dalam waktu dekat.

"Aish aku malas,main yang lain saja" kata Minseok.

"Sekali lagi saja" kata Jongdae.

"Baiklah baiklah"

Akhirnya mereka mulai lagi walaupun Minseok terlihat agak cemberut. Dia bosan dan dia mulai bermain asal asalan.

Ternyata permainan asal asalan Minseok berbuah pada kemenangan Jongdae.

"YEAH AKHIRNYA!" Kata Jongdae senang.

"Sial! Baiklah kau mau apa? Jangan yang sulit sulit" kata Minseok.

"Buka bajumu" kata Jongdae santai. Sebenarnya dia dari tadi sudah tidak tahan melihat gaun Minseok yang berdada rendah dan memamerkan belahan dadanya.

"MWO?!" Minseok membulatkan matanya.

"Aku sudah menurutimu memakai lipstick ini,sekarang turuti mauku" kata Jongdae.

"TIDAK MAU! DASAR KARDUS MESUM!" Minseok histeris dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Hey perjanjiannya kan harus menuruti yang menang!" Kata Jongdae tidak mau kalah.

"Aish! Tapi kan..." Minseok menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Hanya aku yang melihatnya" kata Jongdae.

"Baiklah baiklah"

Minseok memunggungi Jongdae agar tidak terlalu gugup walaupun sebenarnya gugupnya tidak berkurang sama sekali.

"Aku bantu ya cantik" Jongdae berbisik sambil meraih zipper di belakang gaun Minseok. Minseok hanya menggangguk kaku karena dia sendiri kesulitan untuk meraih zipper belakangnya.

Jongdae menarik zipper gaun Minseok dengan sangat pelan dan itu membuat wajah Minseok memerah sampai ke telinganya. Jantungnya juga berdegub 2 kali lebih kencang.

Walaupun mereka sudah 3 tahun berpacaran tapi mereka tidak pernah berhubungan badan seperti teman teman mereka yang lain,mencium bibir Minseok saja Jongdae lakukan hanya saat Minseok ulangtahun atau saat mereka sedang merayakan anniversary bersama.

Setelah gaunnya terlepas,sekarang terlihatlah punggung telanjang Minseok dan underwear yang melingkar di pinggang Minseok.

"Kau tidak pakai bra?" Tanya Jongdae polos.

"G-gaunku ada.. cupnya" kata Minseok gugup.

"Ya baiklah ayo lanjutkan permainannya" kata Jongdae.

"B-boleh aku tutupi dadaku?" Tanya Minseok.

"Hmm baiklah,pakai ini saja" Jongdae menyerahkan bantal kecil dari sofa dibelakangnya ke Minseok.

Akhirnya Minseok duduk dengan menekuk lututnya dan didepan dadanya dia menaruh bantal yang diberikan Jongdae.

Jongdae meneguk ludahnya dengan kasar melihat pemandangan didepannya.

'Sial kenapa kulitnya terlihat halus sekali' batin Jongdae.

Keduanya main dalam diam tapi kali kondisi mereka berbeda. Minseok terus terusan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan wajah yang benar benar memerah sempurna sampai ke telinga sementara Jongdae tertunduk sambil sesekali menjilati bibir bawahnya atau meneguk ludahnya dengan kasar,fantasi liar mulai berputar di otaknya.

"Yeah aku menang lagi!" kata Jongdae semangat.

"A-apa yang kau mau?" Firasat Minseok jadi buruk.

"Kau kedinginan?" Tanya Jongdae.

"S-sedikit" kata Minseok. Jongdae menyeringai

"Biar aku yang menghangatkanmu" Jongdae menggeser meja kecil yang membatasi mereka berdua. Tangan Jongdae menahan tangan Minseok agar tidak kabur.

"J-janga-hmpphh" bibir Minseok dibungkan oleh Jongdae. Jongdae menyesap bibir Minseok dengan rakus.

"Mmhh" Jongdae menggigit bibir bawah Minseok hingga bibir Minseok sedikit terbuka. Lidah Jongdae berhasil menerobos bibir Minseok dan mengelitiki langit langit mulut Minseok dengan lidahnya.

Tubuh Minseok makin menggelinjang hebat saat Jongdae menyingkirkan bantal didepan dada Minseok dan satu tangannya sibuk mencubit cubit nipple Minseok.

Tangan satunya lagi menarik tengkuk Minseok untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka,Lidah mereka saling bertarung hingga saliva mulai mengalir dari sudut bibir Minseok. Dihisapnya bibir bawah Minseok dan sesekali bibir itu digigit hingga ada sedikit darah yang keluar dari bibir mungil Minseok.

Bosan dengan bibir Minseok,sekarang bibir Jongdae beralih ke leher Minseok. Dikecupinya tiap inci dari leher Minseok.

"Ahh Daehh~" Jongdae menemukan titik sensitif di leher Minseok dan menyesap titik itu dengan kuat,dia juga memberikan gigitan dan jilatan sampai titik itu berisi tanda kemerahan yang sepertinya akan cukup lama hilangnya.

Kedua tangan nakal Jongdae bermain main di kedua puncak dada Minseok,tangannya sibuk memelintir dan mencubit kedua nipple Minseok.

Jongdae mandorong Minseok agar tertidur diatas karpet lalu bibir Jongdae menyesap nipple kiri Minseok dan sesekali mengulumnya.

"P-pelan pelannh" Minseok meremas rambut Jongdae untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya karena Jongdae menyesap nipplenya seperti bayi yang kehausan.

Dada bagian kanan Minseok diremas remas dengan kuat oleh Jongdae dan sepertinya sekarang dada kanannya sudah memerah saking kuatnya remasan Jongdae.

Jongdae melepaskan bibirnya dari nipple kiri Xiumin yang sekarang sudah mengkilap karena saliva Jongdae

"Kenapa aku baru tau kalau kulitmu sangat manis Minnie?" Jongdae melihat wajah memerah Minseok sengan mata sayu dan bibir yang membengkak.

Jongdae menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Minseok dan mencetak banyak kissmark disana.

"Ngg ahh" tangan besar Jongdae mengelus perut ramping Minseok. Tangan Minseok dari tadi tidak berhenti mengacak dan menjambak rambut Jongdae.

Jongdae menghentikan aktivitasnya sebentar,digendongnya Minseok ada bridal dan dibaringkannya ke kasur.

Jongdae melepaskan jasnya dan melemparkannya ke sembarang arah.

"Aku bantu ya"

Minseok merangkak menuju Jongdae. Dadanya bergelantungan dan tentu saja membuat libido Jongdae makin meningkat.

Minseok membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Jongdae sementara Jongdae sibuk meremas remas dada Minseok. Setelah semua kancing kemeja Jongdae terlepas,Minseok mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengelus perut Jongdae yang mulai berbentuk.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Jongdae. Minseok hanya mengangguk malu.

Minseok mendekatkan wajahnya ke perut Jongdae,mengecupnya sebentar lalu menyesap dan menjilatnya hingga ada tanda merah disana. Entah dari mana dia belajar,yang jelas dia hanya mengikuti instingnya.

"Perut ini milikku" kata Minseok sambil mengelus tanda kemerahan yang dia buat.

"Semua tubuhku milikmu Minnie" kata Jongdae.

"Termasuk ini?" Minseok mengelus tonjolan diantara selangkangan Jongdae yang masih terbungkus celana.

"Sshh semuanya~" kata Jongdae.

"Benarkah?" Minseok meremas remas tonjolan itu.

"Akh kapan aku pernah bohong padamu? Ahh" Jongdae mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Apa Jongdae kecil sesak?" Tanya Minseok tetap meremas remas tonjolan itu sampai dia merasa tonjolan itu serasa makin membesar di tangannya.

"S-sangathh ahh" Jongdae menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Dengan gerakan cepat Minseok membuka resleting celana Jongdae,tanpa melepaskan celananya Minseok mengeluarkan junior Jongdae dari tempatnya. Minseok tercengang untuk sesaat.

'L-lebih besar dari yang kuduga' batin Minseok.

"Minnie kenapa hanya diam?"

Setelah tersadar lari lamunannya Minseok langsung mengocok junior Jongdae dengan tempo cepat.

"S-sudah,Minnie cukup" kata Jongdae.

"Wae?" Minseok menunjukkan raut kesalnya.

"Aku mau keluar didalammu" kata Jongdae yang berhasil membuat Minseok merona.

Jongdae melepaskan satu satunya kain yang tersisa di tubuh Minseok dan kini Minseoknya naked total.

Sesaat Jongdae terpesona melihat tubuh polos Minseok yang mulus tanpa cacat.

"Dae-ie aku malu~" kata Minseok menoleh ke sembarang arah,kemanapun asalkan tidak melihat wajah penuh nafsu Jongdae.

"Kau indah Minnie,kenapa aku baru tau kalau kau sangat sempurna?"

Jongdae mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Minseok dan melumat bibir bengkak Minseok dengan sayang.

"Saranghae" kata Jongdae didepan bibir Minseok.

"Nado" kata Minseok mengecup kilat bibir Jongdae.

Tangan Jongdae bergerak untuk melebarkan paha Minseok sehingga Jongdae ada diantara kedua kaki Minseok. Jongdae mendekatkan wajahnya ke selangkangan Minseok.

"Tahan ya,mungkin akan sedikit sakit" Jongdae mencium paha dalam Minseok.

Jongdae meludahi hole Minseok lalu jari tengah Jongdae masuk secara pelan pelan ke hole Minseok.

"Ngghh" Minseok menggigit bibir bawahnya,ada sensasi asing yang baru pertama kali dia rasakan.

"Akh Dae~" Minseok melengkungkan punggungnya karena 2 jari Jongdae yang lainnya masuk secara paksa ke dalam holenya.

"Maaf Minnie,aku kehilangan kendali" kata Jongdae merasa bersalah. Jongdae menggerakkan ketiga jarinya secara pelan. Melihat Minseok sudah mulai terbiasa,Jongdae mempercepat gerakan jarinya.

"Ahh disitu~" kata Minseok.

Dengan semangat Jongdae menyentuh titik itu dengan tidak sabaran.

"Daeh~ sedikit lagi~"

Tapi Jongdae malah melepaskan ketiga jarinya dan dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari Minseok.

"Akan kugantikan dengan yang lebih besar Minnie" kata Jongdae.

"Mau diganti dengan ap-ahh pelan pelannhhh" Minseok membulatkan matanya saat tau ternyata kepala junior Jongdae sudah masuk sempurna di holenya dengan sekali hentak. Holenya terasa panas,sakit,dan perih. Mata minseok mulai berkaca kaca

"Maaf Minnie,kalau pelan pelan nanti kau akan lebih lama merasakan sakit" kata Jongdae mengusap pipi Minseok.

Jongdae mengalihkan rasa sakit Minseok dengan melumat bibirnya dengan lembut,tangan kanannya menahan tengkuk Minseok sementara tangan satunya meremas dada Minseok secara bergantian.

Merasa Minseok sudah mulai melupakan sakitnya,pelan pelan Jongdae mendorong juniornya agar tertanam sempurna di hole Minseok,tapi kepala junior Jongdae merasakan ada selaput yang menghalanginya,dengan sekali hentak Jongdae mendorong selaput itu hingga dia rasa juniornya dibaluri cairan yang dia yakini kalau itu darah. Darah keperawanan Minseok.

Bersamaan dengan robeknya selaput Minseok,tangan Minseok mencakar dan meremas bahu Jongdae. Sakit memang. Tapi Jongdae yakin kalau sakit yang Minseok rasakan jauh lebih parah.

Jongdae mendiamkan juniornya sementara lumatan dan kedua tangannya masih bekerja membuat Minseok sedikit melupakan rasa sakitnya.

Junior Jongdae yang serasa seperti diremas remas oleh otot di hole Minseok sebenarnya membuat Jongdae ingin menyodok Minseok habis habisan,namun diurungkannya niat itu karena melihat Minseoknya kesakitan.

Minseok melepaskan pautan bibirnya dengan Jongdae.

"Bergeraklah,tapi pelan pelan" lirih Minseok.

Jongdae menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan pelan,sangat pelan malah. Takut kalau nanti dia akan menyakiti Minseoknya.

"Ngghh" perlahan rasa sakit Minseok mulai mereda dan yang ada sekarang hanya rasa nikmat yang asing.

"Percepat Dae-ie~" pinta Minseok yang langsung dikabulkan oleh Jongdae.

"Ahh disituh~ lagih~" Minseok mendongakkan kepalanya saat Jongdae berhasil menemukan titik kenikmatan Minseok.

Kali ini Jongdae menumbuk titik itu tanpa ampun sampai Jongdae merasa juniornya semakin kuat dijepit oleh hole Minseok.

"A-aku mau keluar~" kata Minseok

"Bersama" kata Jongdae.

"Dae-ie/Minnie~" mereka klimaks bersama. Sperma Jongdae mengalir menuju rahim Minseok hingga Minseok merasakan perut bahkan seluruh tubuhnya menghangat dan beberapa tetes keluar dari hole Minseok.

"Lagi?" Goda Jongdae.

Minseok menggeleng lemah "Lelah~"

"Haha baiklah" Jongdae mengeluarkan juniornya dari hole Minseok hingga desahan kecil keluar dari bibir mungil Minseok saat junior itu terlepas.

Jongdae berbaring disamping Minseok.

"Minnie~" panggil Jongdae.

"Apa? Aku sangat lelah" kata Minseok menutup matanya.

"Aku mau mengatakan sesuatu" kata Jongdae.

"Katakanlah~" kata Minseok sudah hampir terlelap.

"Buka matamu dulu" kata Jongdae.

"Aish memangnya kau mau bilang ap-" Minseok mematung karena yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah kotak beludru kecil berwarna merah,kotak itu terbuka dan ada cincin didalamnya.

"Kuakui aku sangat konyol karena melamarmu saat kita baru saja selesai melakukan seks tapi kurasa ini saat yang tepat. Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Dengan mata berkaca kaca Minseok mengangguk lemah,dia kehabisan kata kata. Ternyata permintaannya agar dilamar secepat ini terkabul.

Jongdae memakaikan cincin itu di jari manis Minseok.

"Aku tidak bisa berkata apa apa lagi Jongdae. Ini sangat- Yatuhan" Minseok menangis bahagia.

"Saranghae" Jongdae menarik Minseok ke dalam dekapannya dan menciumi pucuk kepala Minseok.

_Call me baby,beb~ Call me baby~_

Acara romantis mereka terganggu karena ponsel Jongdae berbunyi.

"Iya halo?" Kata Jongdae malas.

_"Jongdae! Kau dimana? Eomma dari tadi mengirimu pesan tapi tidak kau balas" _tidak lain dan tidak bukan itu suara eomma Jongdae.

"Aku sedang bersama Minseok eomma" kata Jongdae.

_"Cepatlah pulang,acaranya sudah selesai. Kami sedang perjalanan pulang"_ kata eomma Jongdae.

"Ehm eomma bolehkah aku besok saja pulangnya? Minseok sedang kelelahan disini dan kurasa besok dia tidak bisa berjalan" kata Jongdae.

_"Mwo? Dimana kalian?"_

"Di hotel eomma"

_"Hotel? apa yang kalian lakukan?" _firasat eomma Jongdae mulai tidak enak.

"Menurut eomma apa yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih yang berduaan didalam hotel malam malam begini?" Jongdae bertanya balik.

_"Kau... What the... KAU MENIDURI MINSEOK?! BAHKAN HYUNGMU YANG BARU MENIKAH SAJA BELUM MALAM PERTAMA!"_ Jerit eomma Jongdae histeris.

Lalu bisa didengar ada suara suara seperti  
_'JONGDAE MENIDURI MINSEOK?!'_  
_'APA?!'_  
_'HEI KAU MENDAHULUIKU! APA APAAN KAU JONGDAE?!'_

"Aku sudah melamarnya eomma,besok aku akan menemui orang tua Minseok. Sudah ya eomma,aku mengantuk,dah~" Jongdae dengan seenaknya menutup telfonnya.

"YAK! JONGDAE! JONGDAE DENGARKAN EOMMA! Aish anak itu" eomma Jongdae memijat pelipisnya,tiba tiba kepalanya serasa mau meledak.

"Dae-ie tidak boleh begitu" kata Minseok melihat kelakuan namjachingunya atau bisa dibilang calon suaminya.

"Jangan menasehatiku atau aku akan menagih ronde kedua" kata Jongdae menjatuhkan badannya ke kasur sambik mendekap Minseok di dadanya.

"Mesum!" Minseok memukul pelan dada Jongdae.

**END**

**Waaa udah lama ga buat FF yang rate M **

**Gimana? Jelek ya? Mianhae kalo gak greget :( udah lama gapernah buat NC trus tiba tiba pengen buat/?**

**Gilak yah dapet ide buat ff NC di saat UTS itu greget sekali/? /digampar**

**Oh iya sebelumnya udah ada warning diatas kalo FF ini ada adegan NCnya jadi bash dan kritikan karena adegan NCnya tidak diterima yah ^^)/**

**Sekali lagi mianhae kalo alurnya mainstream,banyak typonya,NCnya ga greget/? semoga suka aja **

**Mind to review/fav/follow? Kamsahamnida^^**

**Okay have a nice day ^^/**


End file.
